Daughter to father
by dumbleton
Summary: She came home to the miserable truth.


This is my first fanfic, inspired by the song 'Confessions of a broken heart (daughter to father) by Lindsay Lohan. Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

She looked up at him from her place on the floor. Her face was battered and bruised from the beating she'd just received. Horror and disbelief flowed through her still, just as it had when it had started an hour ago when she came home.  
"How could you do this to me?" she whispered to him, biting her lip to stop her scream of pain as he hit her across the face.  
"I told you not to speak," he growled.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I am broken but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying and _

_These are, these are _

_The confessions of a broken heart_

She desperately tried to comprehend what was happening to her, what had happened to him. What had been going on in this when she left for Hogwarts? Was this why her mother had left last year? Her father, her daddy, was nothing more than a wife and child beater. She cried as he slammed her head against the floor. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, on his clothes.

More tears fell from her eyes as he left the room, leaving her broken and bleeding on the floor. She tried to stand but fell back down again with a cry of pain. She heard the slamming of the front door and the revving of the car in the distance.

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you the one who would never, never _

_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

_Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

He was no longer her father, the man she'd loved with all her heart. He wasn't her daddy who would tell her bedtime stories at night, who would take her to the park and push her on the swing for hours on end. She'd been a daddy's little girl all her life. They were so much alike with their love of literature and of knowledge. He'd been the one who had taught her to love and treasure books. He'd always been there, looking out for her, at every moment. He'd never let her down before.

_So why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

He'd loved the fact she was a witch. Every time she came home, he was eager to hear all of her tales, eager to know all about the wizarding world. He'd been just as excited as she was about being a witch. He'd accepted this side of her with open arms and he'd never been scared of what she was, what she was capable of. He supported her through everything, always. Until now.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I don't know you, but I still want to _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me _

_Cause these are, these are _

_The confessions of a broken heart Of a broken heart_

She couldn't believe that he would do this to her. She'd trusted him with her life. He was such a kind person. How could someone change that much? Tears poured from her eyes as she realised how much the last hour had changed her life. She needed to get out of here, needed to leave her childhood home. She couldn't be here when he came back, she couldn't stand to see that look on his face again as he beat her. That look would haunt her for the rest of her life, that look of pure hate and disgust. It would be burnt into her memory forever, until she died. That once kind and gentle face twisted with so much cruelty, so much loathing...

She crawled to the door, thankful that her trunk was shrunk inside of her pocket. Gasping for breath, she stumbled out of the house. She looked around, disturbed by the silence that was lingering in the air. Her mind was getting fuzzy, her vision cloudy and blurred. She concentrated very hard as she prepared to apparate.

_I love you _

_I love you _

_I love you_

_I love you!_

Relief flooded through her as she took in the sight of The Burrow. She could find safety here, they would look after like he should've done. Here, she would be protected from the one who should have been protecting her. How ironic...

Her strength had left her body, apparation taking too much from her. Her breathing became wheezy as she dragged herself up the path towards the house. Her body ached with pain and she barely made it to the door without collapsing. She knocked on the door with as much energy as she could gather. She sat on the step, waiting. She curled her battered body into a ball, desperately trying to ease the pain that was flooding through her with every movement she made. Blood trickled down from her mouth but she didn't have the energy to wipe it away. The darkness was closing in on her as the door opened.

_Daughter to Father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me, _

_did you ever love me these are _

_The confessions of a broken heart_

She heard the horrified gasp of whoever opened the door. She felt herself being gathered up into strong arms and pulled against a warm body.  
"Hermione? Can you hear me?" he asked urgently. She opened her eyes slowly to look at who was there.  
"Charlie?" she tried to say but her voice wouldn't come to her. Her throat was too sore from her screams of pain. To her, it felt like it had been ripped raw.  
"Yeh, it's Charlie. I'll look after you, Hermione. Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." And she felt safe here with him, in the arms of someone who she barely knew. But he took care of her, then and for years after.

**3 Years later**

She danced with her new husband at their wedding. She smiled lovingly up at him, remembering the day that he first protected her┘the day she'd fallen in love with this wonderful, caring man. Charlie and Hermione Weasley couldn't have been happier right then. They had all they needed in their arms.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered softly into her ear, making her shiver. She looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled lovingly at him. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too, Charlie, so much."

Sighing, she leant her head on his shoulder, wondering where her father was and if he was ok. She hadn't heard from him since that fateful day. Even with everything that had happened though, she still loved him. She was his daughter and he was her father.

_Oh Yeah _

_And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_


End file.
